1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera in which a distinguishing display (peaking display) is possible such that a specified in-focus object image can be distinguished (identified) from other object images and displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
In a digital camera of the related art, in order to improve the visibility and the distinguishability of the object image that is the subject of a focusing operation out of object images displayed on a monitor of the digital camera, a peaking display technique is known in which the outline (perimeter) of a specified in-focus object image and the peripheral portion thereof is distinguishably (identifiably) indicated by, e.g., a different color to that of the other object images, or an image area that includes a specified in-focus object image is distinguishably indicated by, e.g., a different color or brightness to that of the other object images (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2003-250068, 2007-60328 and 2009-231918).
However, since the peaking display according to the related art is a display of a deformed image of the actual photographed image in order to facilitate the focus adjustment, such a peaking display is unsuitable for confirming the photographic composition and color, etc. Accordingly, when a peaking display is carried out when the user is observing the object image by viewing the monitor, confirmation of the photographic composition and color cannot be favorably carried out.